


Cellphones, Maps.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Series: Whumptober 2019 [9]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Brat Elio Perlman, Cars, Complete, Humor, M/M, Maps, One Shot, Sarcasm, Sarcastic Elio Perlman, Stranded, Whumptober, sarcastic elio, whumptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: "If only someone hadn't been so adamantly against bringing phones on the trip," Elio says, unable to resist the long awaited 'I told you so' any longer, Oliver fixes him with a filthy glare but it does nothing to deter Elio whose enjoying the slow wind up he lays on his beloved.Complete.





	Cellphones, Maps.

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Prompt: Stranded.
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

When the car engine splutters and slowly comes to a stop in the middle of nowhere, neither admit that they're _actually_ stranded, at first. The older man goes to examine the engine when they first roll to a stop, muttering about exhausts and tyres and more gibberish the younger man takes no notice of while he sulks in the cool shade of the car. His feet up on the dash as he fans himself with a torn piece of map. He'll enjoy this, he thinks absently, if this goes and ends the way he thinks it will.

He watches as Oliver pops the hood of the car up, blocking Elio's sight of him, he huffs and settles down for a nap, suspecting that they wouldn't be moving again for some time. His suspicions are confirmed when Oliver begins clanging around louder at the front of the car before he slams the hood back down and rejoins Elio in the car without another word. Elio works to keep from laughing at Oliver, continuing to fan himself leisurely besides him, who fumes and sulks silently.

"Well?" Elio asks calmly after several minutes had past and Oliver hadn't moved or made a sound for awhile, this is apparently the trigger for Oliver, who folds over and buries his face in his hands, groaning his frustrations into his palms. Elio makes out the soft curses that could even make Mafalda blush.

"I can't fix it, we need a repairman." Oliver finally reveals after a long time taken for soul-searching, Elio knows the immediate problems that involve finding a repairman in the middle of nowhere, one you would need a phone and second you would need a map to tell the repairman where to find them. Elio holds very still as he works to keep the smugness from his face, in case Oliver were to look at him.

"_Shut up_, Elio." Oliver says anyway, despite Elio's silence, his face still hidden in his hands.

"I didn't say anything!" The younger man protests innocently as he makes a point of fanning himself with the shred of map still in his hand, earning a sharp glare from Oliver.

"You didn't need to say anything, I can hear what you're thinking!" He growls, snatching at the shred of map and throwing it out the car window rashly, Elio once again finds himself holding back laughter at his partner's childish behaviour.

"I didn't know you could _hear_ my thoughts now, _Ollie."_ Elio mutters bravely, shifting in his seat as Oliver stares at him with an incredulous look, Elio stares straight ahead of himself and keeps very still, as if trying not to provoke a hungry tiger any further

"Elio, shut up and let me think! Otherwise we'll be stranded here until someone drives by and who knows how long that'll take," Oliver rants as he cards his fingers through his hair and looks as if he's concentrating very hard to remember a life altering fact that's just out of reach, Elio on the other hand shifts once more in his seat and idly run his fingers over his curls. He should really get a haircut.

"If only _someone_ hadn't been so adamantly _against_ bringing phones on the trip," Elio says, unable to resist the long awaited '_I told you so_' any longer, Oliver fixes him with a filthy glare but it does nothing to deter Elio whose enjoying the slow wind up he lays on his beloved.

"What was it you said? 'They take away from the moment'? How's the moment working out for you now, Ollie?" Elio continues, a wide shit-eating-grin plastered over his youthful face as Oliver works his jaw and looks as if he's planning all the wonderful ways he could kill Elio and get away with it. His hands fists around the useless steering wheel. Elio watches him suffer with delight, knowing this will be the last holiday they take where Oliver gets his wish of no cellphones, not that Elio ever really followed the rule, not that Oliver needed to know that just yet.

_"Oh,_ and if only _someone_ hadn't ripped up my map _too,_ gosh, a map could have been _so useful_ right about - " Oliver's hand claps over Elio's mouth, swift and effective. The car is plunged into silence as Elio simply looks at Oliver and waits, waits for him to reveal his plan with raised expectant eyebrows. Oliver releases Elio's mouth once he accepts that there is no plan he can come up with that would work.

"Are you done having a little Oliver freak out?" Elio asks, smirking as Oliver sulkily nods his head, knowing he'll have to swallow everything Elio throws at him without complaint. Elio grins as he hums in a self-satisfied sort of way as he reaches forward and pulls open the glove compartment, not only revealing a spare map but a cellphone too. Oliver starts to swear under his breath as Elio leisurely picks up the phone and dials for a pickup truck, pulling apart the map and studying the intricate lines until he has their location.

He ignores Oliver all the while, satisfied he had learnt his lesson.


End file.
